


Something Sweet

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected gift at the end of a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2003 and originally posted to the CSIM slash YahooGroup

  
Speed paused at the doorway to Horatio's office, watching the older man for a moment as he worked. A frown crossed his face as he checked his watch; dayshift had ended hours before "H?" he asked as he knocked on the door to get Horatio's attention.  
  
Horatio looked up and frowned as well. "What're you doing here?" he asked, checking his own watch. "Shift ended hours ago."  
  
"Finishing up my report on the last case," Speed said, slipping the file folder he had in his hand into the bin on Horatio's desk. "What's your excuse?"  
  
Horatio let out a sigh as he gestured to the folders scattered in front of him.  "Much of the same. Trying to catch up with some of this before it takes over." He paused to rub his eyes before continuing. "You know, you could've finished it tomorrow."  
  
"I know," Speed sat down in the chair in front of Horatio's desk. "But I didn't have anything else exciting planned. Especially since my lover's seen fit to chain himself to his desk for the evening."  
  
Horatio's eyes widened as he remembered. "We had plans for dinner, didn't we?" At Speed's nod, a look of regret crossed his face. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot."  
  
Speed shrugged. "Considering dinner was going to be Chinese take-out it's not a big deal." He paused, a small smile spreading across his face. "You can make it up to me with dessert."  
  
Dropping his pen, Horatio leaned back in his chair, a smile appearing on his face as well. He knew that teasing tone of Speed's voice all too well. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?"  
  
Speed pulled a small brown paper bag out of his pocket and put it on Horatio's desk next to the pile of file folders. "Something like this maybe?"  
  
Curious, Horatio reached inside the bag and pulled out what was inside. His eyes widened upon seeing the small squeeze bottle shaped like a bear. "Honey?"  
  
"Yeah." Speed couldn't keep the grin off his face now. "I thought you'd like it."  
  
"I do." Horatio had a not-so-secret sweet tooth that he rarely indulged in. It was a fact that Speed had exploited more than once in their short time together, much to their mutual delight. "Very much so." He smiled. "Dessert, hmm?"  
  
"Nothing complicated," Speed reassured him. "I was just thinking maybe I could...I don't know...drizzle it on your chest and lick it off your nipples." He made a show of licking his lips. "Then maybe trail some down your stomach and lap it out of your belly button."  
  
"Jesus, Speed," Horatio breathed, his eyes wide, his face flushed and his cock rock hard in his pants. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I think I'm trying to get you away from your paperwork," Speed answered, still grinning. "Is it working? Or do I need to mention the fact that I've never tasted honey-flavored cock before?"  
  
"Oh, God." Horatio closed his eyes, forcing the mental image of Speed doing just that out of his head. It wouldn't do for him to come in his pants right here in his office. "You're a tease, did you know that?"  
  
"It's only a tease if I don't deliver," Speed corrected. "And I have every intention to." Getting up from his chair, he went over to Horatio's and spun him around until they were facing each other. Then, to the redhead's surprise, Speed straddled his knees and sat down on his lap, picking up the bottle of honey as he did so. "So, what'll it be, H? Dull, boring paperwork?" Opening the bottle, he drizzled a few drops onto his finger and waved it under his lover's nose. "Or something sweet?"  
  
Horatio didn't even hesitate. He took Speed's finger into his mouth and licked it clean, wrapping his tongue around it in a blatant caress, his eyes never leaving Speed's. Speed couldn't help shivering at the wanton lust he saw shining deep in those blue eyes, a lust that told him they'd both be screaming before the night was over.  
  
When he was done, Horatio slowly, deliberately let the finger slip out of his mouth. "Before I make a decision, I have a question."  
  
Speed blinked. Horatio wanted to ask questions now?! "Uh...sure," he  stammered.  
  
The older man's hands moved to Speed's waist, sliding under his untucked shirt to touch bare skin. "Those things you were describing," he began, dropping his voice to the low, throaty purr he knew Speed loved. "Would I get to do them to you?"  
  
Speed's voice caught in his throat as the image of Horatio licking him all over sprung into mind. "Definitely. Whatever you want," he managed to get out.  
  
"Hmm." Horatio leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "Sounds messy," he commented after a moment.  
  
"If we do it right it definitely will be," Speed promised, unable to hide his eagerness. "So...what do you say?"  
  
For an answer, Horatio leaned up enough to cup his lover's face in his hands and give him a thorough kiss. "I say let's get the hell out of here."  


 

 

 


End file.
